To conserve power, many information handling devices (e.g., smart phones, tablets, laptop computers, etc.) automatically enable a low power mode for the display, sometimes known as sleep or standby mode. This includes turning off the screen and may include locking the information handling device. The low power mode is usually activated upon the conclusion of a time-out or a period of inactivity by the user.